The present invention generally relates to a system for measuring fluid flow through a conduit. The present invention relates more specifically to measuring blood flow and most specifically to measuring blood flow through surgically implanted prosthetics.
Surgically implanted synthetic vascular prosthetics are used to replace diseased arteries and veins and to permit hemodialysis. However, the useful lifetime of such prosthetics can be limited by the formation of clots within them or by endothelial hyperplasia. Extensive clotting may constrict blood flow sufficiently to cause other medical incidents, such as loss of limb or dialysis access.
Methods currently exist for monitoring a prosthetic in order to obtain advance warning of constricted blood flow. Most commonly, the patient visits an out-patient facility and ultrasonographic measurements are performed to determine flow or the extent of clotting. It would be preferable, however, if the monitoring could be done in a physician's office or dialysis suite, using a small, affordable electronic instrument. It would also be advantageous if the examination could be done by medical support personnel, such as a nurse or technician, without the need for extensive technical training.